1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing user access to query results, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for selectively redacting query results based on data source restrictions and user privileges.
2. Description of Related Art
With the use and improvement of natural language processing (NLP), computers are becoming better at processing human originated speech and writings. Human language is very complex and includes a variety of ambiguities and uncertainties that are difficult for computers to manage. Hand written rules have been developed to assist in this process, but were insufficient to solve the complexity of problems encountered in analyzing human language. Subsequently, statistical models were developed and more recently statistical machine learning techniques have been utilized to improve NPL substantially.
NLP has been utilized in a variety of applications including spelling and grammar correction in documents being typed, summarizing text or documents, language translation, and for providing answers to user queries. In many of these applications, NLP is utilized in multiple capacities. For example, in providing answers to use queries, a computer may have utilized NLP for analyzing a multitude of documents (corpora) in electronic form to develop a content database with indices to the underlying documents. The corpora can include human generated documents, machine translated documents, web pages, etc. that were produced or captured in electronic form. This content database can then be utilized to rapidly search and access the underlying corpora, thereby quickly providing an answer to a user in response to a user query that is also analyzed with NLP.